Till Death Do Us Apart - Pairing : Erwin x Levi
by NAOKINanae
Summary: Hi everyone! this is a Erwin x Levi Fan Fiction! I hope you guys will like it and do continue to support! Wrote this because my friend Reina inspired me to do so. She was super hyped about it and well I couldn't refuse her LOL Anyway enjoy! Thank you! Do Leave a Review of the story! Or of any pairing you'd like me to write about! And i'll see if i have the motivation to do it XD


There is no more hope. The wall of Shiga has fallen and today's the day whereby mankind truly loses the battle with the titans. There are many people fleeing to save themselves but it was a futile attempt. Some died gloriously, throwing their lives into the battlefield but no one would remain to commend their bravery.

"Corporal Rivai! Please give us instructions!" Rivai's private elite team echoed after each other impatiently. The elite team has placed their trust in the Corporal and ultimately gave their lives to serve the army.

Rivai deep in thoughts, unable to comprehend how did mankind fall into this situation, was unsure and confused about what to do. He simply wished Erwin would come by and get them out of this mess. 'Corporal Rivai! Please!' Petra Ral, the only girl that was chosen into the team pleaded urgently with Rivai. All of them thought about reassuring the corporal and presented a salute. Their arms across the chest and fists upon their hearts, they chorused together, "we've given our lives to the army but we've placed our trust in you corporal!" Rivai, wide-eyed felt a surge of confidence and told them, "Although we've run out of gas, we will not back-"Before he could complete his sentence, a deviant type titan rushed into their circle.

The titan mercilessly stepped on everyone nonchalantly and missed Rivai by an inch. Rivai faced up and saw his faithful comrades flat on the soles of the titan. How he felt at that point of time, nobody could ever understand. The trust of his comrades shattered at that instant, the guilt and his conscience of being unable to lead his team due to his mixed feelings, destroyed them in just a mere second. He was filled with regret and he lost hope. His reminiscence about the past and the memories fleeted past, there was one particularly at the time where Auruo encouraged Rivai with his one-time sensible words, "Fight on! Move forward!" He wanted to fight back but without his 3 dimensional maneuver gear, he is simply just and average human. Being the strongest human alive was just bullshit.

Before he could act, the titan knocked him off and kicked him harshly in the gut, making him get thrown across the roof and crashing into the wall. He could hear his bones crack sickeningly and blood started to spurt out of his mouth, the more he coughs, the more excruciating the pain gets, he knew that this was worse than hell. He wished that an angel would come and just take him away.

A shadow started to form along the corridors. He was cornered and even if he isn't, he is unable to move a muscle. The shadow gradually got bigger and the person or thing started to get closer and closer. He closed his eyes in defeat, giving up and expecting a titan to devour him. Instead of a titan, a familiar and gentle voice spoke, "Rivai are you alright?" Rivai thought that an angel had really descended from the heavens to take him away, but as he squint his eyes and focused at the person standing before him, he realized that it was Erwin. Erwin dragged himself across the gap that separated them and lay beside the beaten Rivai. He had a torn leg and a pierced body, traces of blood lingered at the area of his mouth. Erwin dragged himself from area to area determined to find Rivai to spend his last moments with. "If we ever die, we'll drag each other down with us", that was the promise they made with each other. They leaned against each other and felt the comfort of being by each other's side they cherished the last moments they had together.

"Say Erwin-", Rivai lifted his head to have a glimpse of Erwin's face one last time. Before Rivai could complete his sentence, Erwin bent down and their lips met. They indulged themselves in the passionate kiss and they remained intertwined for a few moments knowing that this will be the last time their lips could connect. They then slowly drew away from each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad you were here with me…" Rivai whispered through his teeth, "I'm…Little… Tired… I'll… First…" Rivai groaned, stirred around a little and finally his body went limp onto Erwin's.

Erwin lifted his arm with difficulty and patted Rivai's head lightly, as he leaned onto Rivai, he spoke sweetly, "Sleep then… I'll always be here".

The titan's approached their direction with slow and loud footsteps.

It was the end for Mankind.


End file.
